Elmore
Elmore, CA, USA (pop. 20,000) is a fictional town in The Amazing World of Gumball, and is the setting for most of the episodes. Though it generally functions like a normal city, Elmore is unique in that almost everything in the city has the potential to come to life. Elmore, like other minor metropolitans, has its own financial district, park districts, residential districts, and an interstate highway running through it. Locations/Residents Known Residents *The Wattersons *The Robinsons *The Fitzgeralds *The Wilsons *The Pepperonis *The Bananas *The Rexes *The Parhams *The Jötunheims *The Russos *The Keanes *The Yoshidas *The Kruegers Locations *Elmore Junior High *Rainbow Factory *Laser Video *Joyful Burger *Junkyard *Ripley 2000 *Forest of Doom *Elmore Expressway *Elmore Hospital *Elmore Stadium *Elmore Mall *Elmore Museum *Elmore Shopping *Food N' Stuff *Shoe Store *Lazy Larry *Dump's Cave *Gas Station *Chanax Inc. *Elmore Cinema Houses *The Wattersons' house *The Fitzgeralds' house *The Robinsons' house *The Wilsons' house *Carrie's house *Bobert's house *Mr. Small's house *Principal Brown's house *Larry's house *The Bananas' house *Hector's cave *Idaho's house *Sussie's house *Gary's house *Newspaper Employee's house Elmore-related *The Elmore Daily is a local newspaper, as seen in "The DVD," "The Prank," and "The Password." *Elmore Junior High is the local school, as seen in many episodes. *Elmore Gas is a gas company, as seen in "The Fridge." *Elmore Stream-It is a video-hosting webpage, as seen in many episodes. *Elmore Hospital, the local hospital of Elmore, as seen in "The Goons." *Elmore Wing, an airline service mentioned in a commercial in "The Boombox." Trivia *Despite Elmore Junior High supposedly being the local school, the Wattersons have to drive through a busy expressway to get there, as shown in "The Bumpkin." *Tobias and Rachel are so far the only characters, along with their family, known to live on the outskirts of Elmore, as shown in "The Third" and "The Party." Though this may have been contradicted in "Christmas," as the Wilsons are shown to be living on the same street as the Wattersons. **As seen in "The Bumpkin," Idaho's family appears to live on the outskirts, in a large barren field that Richard had to access via traveling the ocean. *The population of Elmore is a modest 20,000, suggesting that it is a somewhat large city in the USA. *The town of Elmore is mainly based off Vallejo, California, while the school and certain buildings are based on San Francisco. *Elmore's region is surrounded by huge bodies of water, which requires a very large bridge to cross. *''Win or Don't Win'' is the most popular show in Elmore. *There are numerous towns, cities, and counties in the U.S. called "Elmore." * Elmore has a second dimension known as The Void. This is where all of Elmore's mistakes end up. *In "The Origins", it is shown that a massive desert surrounds Elmore. Gallery WelcomeSign.png|Sign welcoming visitors to the town. Watterson's_House.png|The Wattersons' house. Elmore Junior High.jpg|Elmore Junior High. PennysBackyardSun.png|The Fitzgeralds' house. Tobias' House.jpg|Tobias' house. Bobert's House.jpg|Bobert's house. BrownsHouse.jpg|Principal Brown's house. CarrieHouse.png|Carrie's house. MrSmallHouse.png|Mr. Small's House. Not gonna make it.JPG|The expressway. I'm a brick wall(ftw).jpg Mark and manhole friend(ftw).jpg Season2Elmore.png Job20.png Job21.png Job23.png Job24.png Job29.png Job47.png Job48.png Elmore_Hospitle.PNG|Elmore Hospital. Screen shot 2013-01-23 at 6.25.53 PM.png|The graveyard. 13Gumball_sc010_Streets_ON.jpg ElmoreTown.png Void9.png|The Void, Elmore's second dimension. Vlcsnap-2016-02-09-19h33m26s442.jpg|Elmore visible from the desert. TheBoredom Neighborhood.jpg Category:Location Category:Locations Category:Places